These Three Words
by Xerrine
Summary: Perhaps, at times, those three words don't mean everything after all. One-shot.


**Title:** These Three Words

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Pairing(s):** AssassinXDancer

* * *

"I love you."

The lie fell easily from my lips, my eyes portraying sincerity as I hugged the slender body closer, reveling in the natural body warmth a human possesses.

Chocolate brown eyes twinkled with amusement, her lips curved in a light laugh. Obviously happy with the confession, the young dancer cuddled closer to me, seemingly to luxuriate in the embrace I'm offering.

I lowered my head and grazed her neck lightly with my lips, breathing in the scent of her skin, mixed with the tantalizing taste of the ocean. Ghosting kisses across the smooth expanse of lightly tanned skin, I heard her emit a giggle, her hands clinging on to my arms, which were wrapped comfortingly around her slight frame.

Several black tendrils tickled my cheeks as the wind picked up, ruffling the soft ebony hair in a gentle gesture. My own golden strands whipped wildly across my eyes as I paid no heed to them.

Freeing one arm from the embrace, I lightly reached up and felt a strand, enjoying the smooth feel of her hair between my fingers as I tucked the stray strands behind her ears.

The diamonds hanging from her earlobe sparkled like white fire. I lightly flicked at her earrings with a finger, eliciting a contented sigh from the young girl. A shadow of a smile fluttered across my lips, before my expression assume the usual stoic look.

She reached back, attempting a backwards hug with her back to me, drawing my head down so that her mouth is leveled with mine. Pressing a teasing kiss on the side of my mouth, she demanded.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

I responded instantly, slowly running my hand down her arm, stopping at her hands and intertwining our fingers. Lifting the delicate limb, I gently pressed my lips on her slender digits. A pleased laugh escaped her throat, my own mouth curving slightly up in humor as well.

Unlike her, my amusement is of another matter altogether.

Several miles away, her house is being raided at this precise moment, as we stood in a contented embrace on the pier of Alberta.

Not that she's aware of such matters, of course.

It had been painfully easy; she had offered no resistance at all from the start.

It seems like it was only yesterday, I sat silently near the back of the dimmed room. The rest of the occupants seemingly in high spirits, as they downed mugs of beer in exaggerated moves, intoxicating themselves to the point where nothing seems to matter anymore.

No one took much notice of me, despite the way my snow-white attire stood out amongst the rest. I had expressed my next to none desire to strike up a conversation with any of the occupants by isolating myself at a single table. I called quietly for a drink, ignoring any attempts made to converse with me, my golden eyes glazed with light arrogance.

The room dimmed further, while the lights on the stage flared. The soft notes of a ballad started, as the young dancer strutted confidently towards the center of the stage. Her dark hair pulled back in an elaborate, yet seemingly simple style, her coy auburn eyes swept through the whistling crowd, her chin held high with defiance.

Waiting for her cue, the ruby painted lips parted, as she began to sing in a light soprano.

Observing intensely, I absently took a sip of my ordered drink, hazel eyes raking in details of the show presented. I wouldn't categorize her as drop dead gorgeous, nor beautiful.

No, pretty would be a better term. Maybe lightly exotic, or it could be just the effect of the dark eyeliner smudged against her lids.

Nearing the end of her song, our eyes made contact. In the fleeting look, I narrowed my eyes lightly in seduction, my mouth curved into a charming smile.

For a split second, she seemed to lose her confident composure, a faint pink hue spread across her cheeks before she could steady herself.

Despite being quite a distance away, I saw her lips formed a shy smile.

Hook, line and sinker.

After her performance, I leisurely finished my drink, throwing a couple of coins on the table beside the empty glass as payment.

I strolled out slowly, stopping at the edge of the building and changing the direction of my walk to head into an alleyway.

As if we're in a play, she stepped out of a back door on cue, calling over her shoulders a cheerful farewell to her co-workers.

She had yet to notice me.

Her head turning to face front, the light shock formed on her features when she caught sight of me.

The attraction clear in her eyes, despite how much she attempts to hide it.

Smiling smoothly, I advanced forward, stopping just in front of her before reaching for her hand. Bringing the fingers to my lips, I paid her a well-placed praise.

"My compliments, for the lovely performance."

Weeks passed in a lazy fashion, as she basked in my attentions.

Even her father, who expected only the best for his precious daughter, could find no faults with me.

After merely a week or two with her, I was given a tour of their expansive mansion, set at the edge of Alberta town.

She had laughed with joy as she showed me rooms after rooms, all luxuriously decorated with jewels and antiques of expensive taste.

Our tour ended with her bedroom, as she proudly presented her personal room to me.

My eyes stayed focused on her instead, as I whirled her in my arms, pressing her close to me.

She gave herself willingly with no resistance at all, submitting to my every touch and word.

I spent a considerable amount of time with her in the mansion, with our activities often leading us back to her bedroom.

She was in utter bliss.

* * *

"What are you thinking of?"

She asked playfully, pulling my head down again to give me a proper kiss on the lips.

"You."

I replied truthfully, returning the gesture with slightly more passion, then ran kisses from her mouth down to her neck, before returning to her welcoming mouth.

It's time.

The breath in her throat hitched as she felt cold steel rest against the smooth skin of her neck, panic flashed in those lovely brown eyes even as my mouth covered hers.

She struggled. They always do.

An arm across the shoulders pinned her to me, clamping her body to mine. Her fingers clawed desperately at my arm, leaving ragged lines of crimson with her perfectly manicured nails.

"No!"

She managed to force out as I pulled my head back lightly, giving us both a chance to breath in the oxygen we were deprived of as our lips were locked. Within several seconds, I had latched my mouth back on hers. The kiss grew more demanding, as I forced entrance into her warm mouth.

"Don't fight me."

I murmured into the kiss. Whether she heard it or not, I have no idea. My sleek katar grazed her neck, breaking skin and drawing a thin line of scarlet, eliciting a gasp of pain from her while I smile inwardly with pleasure.

So I have sadistic tendencies, sue me.

I broke from the kiss, holding the weapon up to my mouth and licked a trail of the ruby liquid off. My eyes closed in pleasure as I savor the sharp, metallic taste.

She took the opportunity to scream, which I paid no heed to. We were at the end of the pier, together with the howling wind; it's obvious no one would hear her.

"Don't scream, I love you."

I crooned in a low voice, kissing her tear-stained cheeks and licking away the salty liquid. She was practically hysterical by now; squirming and sobbing in my hold, despite the fact that it's obvious she have no chance of breaking free.

Still, she struggled futilely, desperate in her vain attempt to break free. In response, I merely tighten the embrace, nuzzling my lips by the side of her face.

"It'll be over soon, my darling. I promise."

I murmured soothingly, counting down the seconds in my head. As I reached five, I bend down to give her a last chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

She went limp in my arms as the poison took effect, shutting down her body completely. Just a little cut, and they're gone. I sheathed my weapon deftly, wrapping both arms around her still warm body.

For a moment, I stood there, enjoying the waning warmness from her, the contrasting cool wind whipping around us.

Moments later, I freed my grip. The body hit the water with a sharp splash, droplets of the seawater sprinkled onto my pants as she sank.

I gave a light click of annoyance with my tongue; I just washed those pants yesterday, too.

Turning, I started the slow walk back to the start of the pier, my eyes raked over the lines on my arm in a careless glance, it looks like I've been scratched by a feline.

A pretty, exotic feline.

By this time, the mansion had probably been razed, all valuables stripped and lifted.

The rest should have no problem; after all, didn't I clearly describe the insides and outs of the mansion to them? Down to every last detail, too.

In the same, smooth tone, I had stated where she and me had made love as well; the rest didn't seem to appreciate the tidbit of information.

They constantly remind me of what she is, scared that I might stray from the initial plan.

A tool. A link to get closer. To be used.

Nothing more.

Perhaps to me, she was slightly more than a victim.

Perhaps, there's an alternative we could have taken, instead of using her mercilessly like the pawn she was.

And perhaps, in my sick and twisted way.

I loved her.

* * *

_- Xerrine_


End file.
